crusadersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Micyeung723/15/03/12 Patch Notes
10 Consecutive Contract Roll When you use the new Contract Roll feature to get 10 new Heroes, a4-Star is guaranteed for the 10th Hero! Consolation Bread System * When you use a Class orPremium Contract, if you get a Hero you already have in your Tome, you will get a FREE Bread equal to 1+ the Hero’s Level! For example, if you get a 3-Star First Class Maid that you already have in your Tome, a 4-Star Bread will be sent to your Mailbox! *Remember to check your Mailbox to claim your Bread, and that this reward only applies when you use Class or Premium Contracts! Stone Oven We’ve added a brand new way to bake! The Stone Oven will bake 1 5-StarBread and 2 to 4 3-5 Star Bread! There is a 24-hour cool down time for the oven. 5 New Special Skills! *Flame of Avarice: Pulls in enemies and deals x% of attack of physical damage. Hero is immune to stuns when activated. *Thorns of Vengeance: If allies are attacked within 7 seconds, x% of the damage that allies received will be dealt back to the enemies as neutral damage. *MysteriousFog: Throws a smoke bomb at the enemy, then decreases their accuracy by x%. *Incarnation of Benevolence: Deals magic damage equal to x% of attack power every time it touches an enemy. *Incarnation of Love: Transforms hero for 10 sec. and heals allies by x% of attack power when auto-attacking. Immune to negative effects when activated. Heroic Deal Added We added a new bonus pack that gives 95 Jewels, 3 Macaroons,4-Hour Milk, and a Premium Contract! Spring Cleaning: Village BackgroundChange Winter isn’t coming, it’s going! The winter background will be changed to a vibrant Spring background, so enjoy the Sun! Improved Tutorial We have streamlined and shorted the tutorial! Increased IGN Character Limit The 8 character limit for IGNs has been changed to a 12 character limit. Bug Fixes Storm spells and other consecutive hit Skills that have not been dealing damage effectively have been fixed. “NEW” not disappearing after reading all the conversations in theGoddess Room has been fixed. An ally not dying, even when their HP is zero after a recovery Skill is used to revive the ally has been fixed. Optimization Progress: The speed of the village and the overall game experience has been improved. Balance changes *Monte Cristo’s Passive Skill has beenchanged. ::Before: Sonic Sword is activated after an ally uses a chain-3skill, granting a 100% chance to activate an ultimate wind sword to deal physical damage equal to 250% of the hero's attack power. This effect happens once for every second. ::Changed: Sonic Sword is activated after an ally uses a chain-3 skill, granting 1 time damage (300% of attack power + 150% of enemies attack power) chance to use the ultimate wind sword. Once activated, user's evasion rate increases by 50% for 3 seconds. This effect happens once every 2seconds. *Thor of the Severe Cold’sPassive Skill has been changed. ::Before: When you use 2 3-chains consecutively, a thunder strike deals neutral damage equal to 350% of attack power. Thunder strike is considered a chain-3, stuns hit enemies for 1.5 sec with 75% chance. ::Changed: Resistance and shield increases by 200% for 5 sec. after an ally uses a 3-chain. If attacked when active, 50% of the dealt damage will be reflected. Thunder strike deals neutral damage equal to 45% of HP. (1 strike every 1 second). *Nobleman Robin Hood’s Passive Skill has been changed. ::Before: Enemies hit by Critical Shot will have their crit. chance and crit. damage reduced by 20% for 5 seconds. When an ally uses a chain-3skill, you have a 75% chance to shoot another chain-3 Critical Shot. (Once every 2 Seconds). ::Changed: When an ally uses a chain-3 skill, you have a 30% chance to shoot 2 Critical Shots that deals magic damage at 250% of Attack Power. D'Artagnan of Iron Will’s Passive Skill has been changed. ::Before: Whenever the hero is healed by an ally or uses their own skill, it receives a 75% chance to use maximum connected Consecutive Fire. This is activated once every 3 seconds. ::Changed: Whenever the hero is healed by an ally or uses own skill, it receives a 75% chance to use 3-chain Consecutive Fire. This is activated once every 2 seconds. *Death Messenger Korin’s Passive Skill has been changed. ::Before: Whenever a Phantom Talisman attacks an enemy, the hero recovers (2/3/5) SP and a shield appears over the entire party that absorbs damage equal to (5/10/20)% of the hero's maximum HP. ::Changed: Enemies attacked by chain-3, will be dealt additional magic damage equal to 100% of attack power. When you use a chain-3, a shield appears over the entire party that absorbs 70% of its HP. This is activated once every 2 seconds. Savior Saintess Maria’s Passive Skill has been changed. ::Before: When using a chain-3 Sacred Treasure of the Goddess,affected heroes will lose all debuffs and become immune to debuffs for 0.5seconds. If healed ally uses a chain-3 skill, the next skill block used will be counted as a chain-3 skill. (once every 2 sec) ::Changed: Healed heroes will lose all debuffs and become immune to debuffs for 0.5 seconds. If healed ally uses a chain-3 skill, the next skill block used will be counted as a chain-3 skill. Allies affected by debuffs will be healed 1 time. (once every 2 sec) Category:Blog posts Category:Patch